2012-09-27 Recruiting the Australian
The Hall of Justice sparkles prettily in the dying light of sunset as Superman waits outside near the reflecting pool, studying himself in the waters. Having finally gotton a bit of time to tend to his duties with the Justice League, the Man of Steel has been in meetings nearly all day, and has stepped outside to take a short break. He glances up at the sky a moment and shakes his head, seeming to have a conversation with himself concerning some of the new applicants. "Penny for them." That would be the Martian, stepping out of the building behind Superman...although he's not actually reading the Kryptonian's mind. Perhaps just aware of the ebb and flow of his thoughts as he has that silent conversation, but not, for now, actually listening in. Taz has been running rooftops to get here but since there aren't many to jump from closer to the building, he's stuck walking. Fuzzy and with a messenger bag slung over his shouler, he was just intending to return the clothes he borrowed during his first visit to the Hall and Justice and see if there was a way he could lend a hand. When he spots two caped figures already outside, the hero from Australia lifts a hand to wave. "Heya!" Kal-El turns and smiles softly at J'onn and shakes his head. "Just thinking over this latest batch of applicants and wondering how they would fit. And my latest meeting with the General, and with Nightwing , and, and, and..." Superman seems like he's going to elborate a little further, and then turns and spots Tas, and returns the wave. "Speaking of..." "This would be the Australian," J'onn notes, and then he offers a smile and a wave towards Taz, still standing slightly behind Superman...which does show that as big as Superman is, the Martian may be just a little bit bigger. Not a LOT, but a bit. "That would be me," Taz speaks up, keen ears picking up on J'onn's note. He takes note of how big the other men are, smiling as he approaches. "Sorry if I'm interruptin' something, guys." "You aren't interrupting at all. We were just about to discuss you actually, so perfect timing. If you don't mind me asking a few questions?" Superman starts, motioning towards one of the benches that line the reflecting pool. "We haven't really done as many of these as you might think, so bare with us if this is a little informal." Kal-El says, moving to stand near the bench and crossing his arms. Martian Manhunter glances up at the sky. "Informal's good, in my mind." Informal puts humans at ease and from the file they have on Taz, he doesn't seem to be an alien. (Making him the odd man out here). Taz isn't an alien, he was just experimented on by them. He's susprised at the news he was about to be talked about though. "Well, I don't mind questions as all," he replies with a grin. He walks over to the bench and takes a seat. "I don't mind informal at all." Superman nods his head. "Why don't we start with names, and then tell me a little about what it is you can do. I saw you at the Mole-Man attack on Shark Stadium, and thanks for your help, but in your own words." Even though Superman is an alien, he was raised by humans, and knows that informal and friendly often gets the best results. He glances up and J'onn and grins a moment, the thought occuring that Taz is indeed the only human. Oh the fallout from that. The military doesn't seem to like having an alien in charge of so much power. Martian Manhunter stretches just a little bit, and he is well aware of how the military feels. They don't exactly trust him, either. Especially as he can read minds. Right now, though, the only thing he's using his telepathy for is a quiet weather eye for trouble. "Names huh? Well I go by Tasmanian Devil when I look this way," he replies. "As for what I do...well, pretty much the same as you," he laughs. "I use these powers of mine to help people as much as I can whether its fightin' rowdy beasts or carrying 'em out off burning buildings." Superman laughs lightly a moment and then extends his hand. "Kal-El, is my real name. I'm sure you know the world calls me Superman. I meant, what are your powers, and what kinda things can you do with them. I've already seen you've got what it takes to be in the League. Just looking to learn a little more about you." Superman explains, glancing up at J'onn to see if there is anything he wants to add or ask. "And you can call me J'onn." Not QUITE John. Slightly different pronunciation there. "Do you have much experience working with others?" The Martian adds, almost thoughtfully. "Ah, lookin' for that name," Taz remarks. "Well, in that case...Hugh Dawkins, pleasure to meet ya both," he offers a hand to both. Looking a little sheepish, he nodded. "Well, my powers are pretty much what you see. I'm big, fuzzy, got claws and teeth, and I can grow bigger if I have to," he says. "And not in a whole team. I was pretty much all there was when it came to superheroes back home but I did team up with people in our line of work from other countries in the area." Superman nods his head in response to Taz's answers, and prompts for a little more information. "How big can you get?" he asks, curiously, reaching up with a free hand to tap the bottom of his chin. "Im sure you are aware of this already, but I usually enjoy hearing the answers all the same. You are blessed with tremendous powers and abilities. Why use them to help people? Why the Justice League? Why put yourself out there in harms way?" Superman asks. This is usually his favorite part, and each answer can be as unique as the person answering. The question is, in short, this is a dangerous job, why do you do it? The Man of Steel grins to himself and glances up at J'onn. Okay, he skipped a few questions, but they are boring and mostly about where you grew up and silly stuff like that that most applicant's either don't answer, or answer vageuly. On to the good stuff! Martian Manhunter nods. "It doesn't affect anything, but it's nice to know where to focus on with training." Because, there will be training. Hopefully...well, this is an experienced guy, from his file. He knows what he's signing up for. "Around nine or ten feet. I haven't actually gotten measured in years," Taz admits. "Not since before the incident in Sydney," he adds. Superman's question makes him pause and look down a moment. "Well, it just feels like the right thing to do. That's just how I was raised. If I can help, I'm gonna," he smiles. "As for why the team...well, one thing I learned is that I may be able to help but I can help a lot more if its not just me," he laughs. "Training, huh? That's a nice bonus. Mostly been training myself." Superman glances at J'onn, his eyebrow raised, sending the silent question, 'What do you think?'. "We have to learn to work together if we are going to depend on each other. Is there anything you want to tell us? Anything you might like to put out there that might help your application?" << He seems solid. Some experience, and at least willing to try the teamwork. >> J'onn offers a very slight smile to Superman. The two seem quite comfortable with each other, at this point, or at least J'onn seems very relaxed. This is much more pleasant than fighting bad guys. Taz is pretty comfortable with the both of them. He's pretty relaxed in general right now. He thinks for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Not much I can think of. I mean I'm on some not so good terms with thee Government back home if that means anything." Superman extends his hand again, and nods his head. "I'll let the diplomats worry about that." the man says, grinning. "Well then, welcome to the Justice League, Tasmanian Devil. You'll start as a provisionary member, which just means we keep an extra close eye on you to make sure your a good fit on both sides." "Which means that if you aren't happy, you can simply leave and we won't hold it against you." He doesn't see that happening, though. J'onn's read of the man is...solid. He should be reliable, he thinks. Quiet. Useful to have around, hopefully. There's a moment of surprise from Taz since he wasn't expect to be in so quick but it quicky is replaced with a grin. He shakes Superman's hand quickly, being careful with his claws out of habit even if he knows he can't scratch the man of steel. "Thank you both then. Gotta say its an honor," he says. "How long this probationary period last?" he asks curiously, looking between the two aliens. "Thats mostly up to you." Superman starts to explain. "The founding members will meet every so often to vote on extending full membership, but the invitation comes after you've proved yourself to us, and we've proved ourselves to you. There's not really any set criteria other than just doing what you do. Being part of the team, saving lives, truth, justice, and all that." "Train hard. It's dangerous work we do, and the better prepared you are, the better we all are for it. I'll make sure your added to the roster right away, and get you on the access list. If you need a place to stay, as well, we can get you rooms here in the hall." Superman says, kinda runninging through a rehearsed litany, and doing his best to make it sound more personal. "Oh...and do you require anything special to eat, or have any special allergies or anything? We do out best to accomodate." Taz nods, taking this all in. It sounds reasonable enough and like a good idea. He thins over that last question then smiles. "Naw, long as there's good food at all, I'm not that picky. No allergies I know off. Might need to keep extra pants around though. My powers tend to make me go through them quick," Taz laughs. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs